


Mama Bear

by EternalSunshine00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSunshine00/pseuds/EternalSunshine00
Summary: Basically, Thor finds out that Steve age regresses and wants to help. I just want Steve to have a Mama Bear and I couldn't find a fic like this, so I tried to write it. It's not very good and I probably won't write any other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Mama Bear

Thor sighed slightly as he approached the Tower’s voice activated door.  
“Point Break,” he said.  
“Welcome back, Point Break,” JARVIS replied.  
“Hello, JARVIS,” Thor said. “I trust the rest of the team was capable of handling any trouble that emerged?”  
“They were. Do you wish to have an overview of the missions the Avengers completed in your absence?”  
“That will not be necessary,” Thor replied. “Take me to the common room.”  
Without another word, Thor stepped into the elevator and ascended to the communal area of the Tower. The team enjoyed each other’s company for the most part and Thor was eager to see them. When he arrived, however, the room was empty.  
“Where is everyone?” Thor asked.  
“It is nearly 4 in the morning,” JARVIS reported. “The only occupants who are present and awake at this time are Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers.”  
Thor frowned. He knew the Captain typically did not stay awake this late and it was too early for him too have woken up for his run.  
“Can you take me to Captain Roger’s quarters please, JARVIS?” he said, stepping back into the elevator.  
With that, the elevator rose to Steve’s room. When the door opened, Thor stepped out. The apartment was dark, but he could see well enough to walk to Steve’s room. As he approached the room he could see the light shining out from under the door and his curiosity peaked.  
Thor knocked quietly on the door and called out, “Captain? Steven? Are you in there?” When he didn’t get a response, he grew worried and turned the handle. Finding it unlocked he went ahead and pushed open the door.  
“Captain Rogers?” as the door opened, he saw Steve sitting on the bed quickly shoving something under the covers.  
“Uh, hey Th-Thor,” he blushed from his spot on the bed. “What are you doing in my room?”  
Thor looked down at where Steve had just hidden something and frowned before looking back up to Steve’s face, “oh, yes. Sorry, I have just arrived back from Asgard and JARVIS informed me that you were still awake. I was worried and wanted to check on you.”  
Steve continued blushing and looked down at his lap, “I’m just fine Thor, thank you for your concern.”  
“Anytime, Captain. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you,” he looked down to Steve’s lap again before turning to leave the room.  
Thor stepped out of Steve’s room and went back to the elevator. “JARVIS? Can you take me to my quarters, please?”  
“Of course,” the AI replied, and the elevator was set in motion.  
“Can you possibly inform me on what occurred in Captain Rogers room a moment ago?” Thor asked.  
JARVIS seemed to take a pause, “I am programmed to not betray anyone’s privacy; however, I do not believe you will do any harm to Captain Rogers with this knowledge and if you wish, I can load some information about what the Captain may have been doing onto the StarkPad in your quarters.”  
At the end of his speech, the elevator stopped, and Thor gave a slight smile, “I would appreciate that very much JARVIS.”  
Once again, Thor stepped out of the elevator but this time into his own quarters. He did not often use the StarkPad that Anthony had provided for them and therefore it was still resting on the coffee table in his small living room.  
The electronic device was already turned on and loaded to a page when the god picked it up. He began reading the first article about “regression therapy” which seemed to be some form of treatment for the mind where the affected “regressed” to a younger age designed to help them resolve their feelings in the present.  
The god had not been aware that the Captain’s mind was suffering, though he supposed it made sense with all he had been through. This certainly seemed to be a safer way to deal with the problems of the mind than some others Thor had heard of.  
Thor selected the next article JARVIS had pulled up which seemed to talk more about what the age regression entailed and activities these “regressors” did while in their “headspace”. A lot of it seemed to depend on the age they regressed to and the god found himself wondering how old the Captain was in his headspace. Apparently the youngest of the regressors often used pacifiers and diapers, much like a Midgardian baby.  
The next page talked about caregivers which was someone who watched over the regressors and cared for them in their headspace. Thor found himself particularly drawn to this role as someone who cared greatly about others. Many of these caregivers go by the same names as Midgardian parents. Mommy, daddy, mama, and dada being most common.  
The caregivers also had activities they performed such as providing the regressors with rules and consequences and “spoiling them” with material items they enjoyed. Many of these regressors it seemed enjoyed plush animals and something called a “sippy cup.”  
Thor had an idea, “JARVIS, can you tell me where I can acquire some of these items?”  
A moment later a “Google” search appeared on the screen with directions to the nearest store selling these items.  
“May I inform you though sir, this store will not open for a few hours,” JARVIS announced.  
“That is alright, I wish to do some more reading before morning anyways. Thank you. Is Captain Rogers asleep now, JARVIS?”  
“Yes sir, he is.”  
_Oh good_ , Thor though to himself. _He needs to get some rest._

  
The next morning Thor grabbed the small card Anthony had given him and said would pay for the Midgardian things he needed and headed out to the store JARVIS had advised him to go to.  
As he stepped into the elevator he said, “JARVIS? Is Captain Rogers awake?”  
The AI responded immediately, “He is out on his run and according to his pattern will likely arrive back to the tower in two hours. So, you have plenty of time to go to the store and come back before he returns.”  
The elevator stopped in the lobby and Thor stepped out.  
The walk to the store was pleasant although many Midgardians stopped him to ask for pictures or signatures which Thor thought was an odd tradition the humans had. When he arrived at the shop, he walked in a saw that the sold many things. Food, clothing, and Midgardian children’s toys. Despite this, it was not hard to find the “baby” section based on the signs.  
In the section there was a whole row of pacifiers, the sippy cups, and bottles. Thor started looking at the sippy cups the article had mentioned, he saw a two pack that pictured Captain America and Spiderman. He picked those up as well as a couple that were blue and red. The god went down the next aisle and saw many of the plush animals. A small bear light brown in color with a red bow around his neck stood out to him though and he picked it up.  
The god saw many other items of interest but without knowing the Captain’s preferences, he didn’t want to preemptively purchase them.  
He purchased the three items he had selected and left the store: heading back to the Tower. The god entered back through the lobby of the building and got on the elevator with his bags from the store.  
“JARVIS, has the Captain returned yet?”  
“No sir, would you like me to alert you when he does?” JARVIS asked taking Thor to his floor.  
“Yes Jarvis, thank you,” he replied stepping off the elevator into his quarters.  
Thor sat down on the couch to wait for Steve to return.  
After about half an hour JARVIS announced, “Captain Rogers has returned to the Tower and has just gotten out of the shower, according to his schedule he will be spending time alone in his quarters for the next two hours.”  
Thor stood up and grabbed the bags from the store before walking to the elevator. It immediately took him to Steve’s floor and when the doors opened, the Captain was sitting in a chair near the window, hair still wet from his shower in just a pair of sweatpants, reading.  
Steve looked up surprised and dropped the book to his lap, “oh, hello Thor.”  
“Captain Rogers, I have, ah, brought something for you. I do hope I am not overstepping with these gifts,” Thor thrust the bags out to the Captain and this time it was his turn to look down to the floor nervously.  
Steve took the bags apprehensively and peeked inside, he blushed upon seeing its contents, “um, I-I’m sorry. What is this?”  
“It’s a gift for you, for when you are young.”  
“Oh. How did you-how did you know?” Steve asked, pulling the items out of the bags for the first time. Upon seeing the Captain America and Spider Man sippy cups his eyes softened slightly.  
Thor smiled at that, knowing he had chosen well. “I did not know, Captain. JARVIS helped me. I mean, he did not tell me. He gave me some reading material. Please do not blame JARVIS if you are upset.”  
The Captain looked down at his feet with a slight smile, “I don’t think I am upset,” his eyebrows creased, and he laughed, shaking slightly, “I just want to know why. Most people wouldn’t have done this,” he said shaking the cups.  
The god crouched down in front of the man trying to meet his eyes, “I care for you and the reading JARVIS showed me said your regression was caused by you hurting in your mind.”  
Steve flinched away a bit at that and looked away from the god, “yeah it um, it helps with the nightmares and the memories,” at this point he had pulled out the stuffed bear and was unconsciously rubbing his ear between two fingers.  
Thor grabbed his hand with his own and squeezed. The Captain looked up at him with a slightly scared expression. Thor smiled at him in response, “it is alright, young sir. If this is helping you heal, then you should continue.”  
Steve blushed, “thank you, Thor. For being so understanding.”  
“Not a problem. Quite contrary, I believe the young Steven is probably very cute,” if it was possible Steve blushed even harder at this, “I hope I am not overstepping again, but the reading also said Midgardians regress to different ages and prefer different activities. I am curious to know more about your preferences.”  
The Captain stood up, “would you like to move this to the couch? So, we can both sit down?” Thor nodded and followed Steve to the couch. “I, um, I’m very young. A-a baby.”  
“I know of Midgardian babies! They are very cute.”  
“Um yes. But they also wear diapers… And um, so do I. I can’t exactly control m-my bladder when I regress,” the Captain refused to make eye contact with Thor until the god lightly grabbed his jaw and turned him back to face him. Steve swallowed hard.  
“I have known many ages of Midgardians and Asgardians both who have problems with bodily functions. It is nothing to be ashamed of, love,” Thor assured him quietly.  
Thor looked down and saw that Steve was still holding the bear, “would you like to give him a name,” the god said, nodding down to the small bear.  
Steve followed his gaze down, “he- he reminds me of you,” he grinned, “Thunder.”  
Thor chuckled lightly, “that is a wonderful name, Captain Rogers.”  
The Captain squirmed under the praise and curled himself into a ball.  
“Are you regressing, Captain?”  
Steve jumped back, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Didn’t mean to.”  
Thor put his hand on the Captain’s arm, “it is alright, young Captain, I would like to care for you. If that would be amenable with you.”  
“Like a – like a caregiver?” Thor nodded, “I would like that very much,” Steve mumbled, bringing his knees closer to his chest.  
Thor picked up the Captain America sippy cup from the ground, “would you like me to acquire a beverage for you?”  
Steve nodded and Thor walked to the kitchen sink so he could clean the cup, “juice!” Steve yelled from the other room.  
Thor chuckled and poured some orange juice he found in the fridge into the sippy cup. He walked back into the living room and handed the sippy to Steve.  
The boy grabbed it with both hands and began suckling on the spout, after a second, he removed his mouth and looked up at Thor, “fank you!”  
“Of course, you precious boy. Anything for you,” Thor replied with a smile.  
Steve finished the cup of juice and then looked at Thor before jumping up quickly, “I gotta go!”  
“Go where, baby boy?” Thor questioned, grabbing Steve by the wrists before he could run away.  
Steve struggled to pull away, “needa go potty! And I don’t have a diaper.”  
“Oh. OH!” Thor said, lifting Steve and running with him to the bathroom, sitting him down outside the room.  
Steve ran inside and closed the door while Thor stood outside. A moment later Steve reappeared looking relieved.  
“Did you wash your hands baby?”  
“Yes!”  
“Good boy,” Thor said, “And good job letting me know you had to go to the bathroom,” Thor patted the boy’s head, “now can you show me where you keep your diapers and other things.”  
Steve nodded silently and grabbed Thor by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. The Captain opened his closet to reveal a large case of adult diapers, powder, and wipes on a shelf. Thor grabbed a diaper and the powder and followed over the boy to his bed. Steve opened a drawer in his bedside table and pointed to an assortment of pacifiers.  
Thor reached in and grabbed one in red. Steve opened his mouth slightly in anticipation. The god chuckled and stuck it in the boy’s mouth.  
“So good for me. Can you lay down, love?”  
Steve hopped up on the bed and laid down. Thor reached for the waistband of the boy’s pants, “you might have to help me with this. I have not used a diaper before.”  
Steve tilted his head to the side and grinned around the pacifier. Thor took this as a “okay!” and pulled down Steve’s sweatpants revealing a lack of underpants. The Captain pushed his hips off the bed to give Thor easy access. Thor slid the diaper under him and powdered him before pulling the front of the diaper up. He saw tabs on either side of the back piece.  
The Captain removed the pacifier from his mouth, “you gotta stick the tabs to the front,” he popped the pacifier back in.  
Thor finished diapering the boy and put his pants in the dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room, then scooped him up into his arms, “is there anything else I can do for you, young Captain?”  
“Funder?” he muttered around the pacifier.  
The god laughed, “ah yes. We ought to go get your bear, then we can return to your bed and you can get some rest. Would you like that?”  
Steve hummed and nodded. Thor carried him into the living room where he picked up Thunder from the couch and handed the bear to Steve to carry. The god then walked them both back to the bed and laid Steve down.  
“Would you care if I laid down with you, young Steven?”  
Steve grabbed the god’s wrist and pulled him down onto the bed. Thor pulled him into a cuddle and watched as Steve buried his face into the stuffed bear and closed his eyes.

  
Thor awoke to the feeling squirming next to him. He blinked his eyes open and saw that the boy was still asleep. Reaching his hand down, he squeezed Steve’s diaper and felt that it was heavy and wet.  
He shook Steve’s shoulder, “baby? I need you to wake. I need to change your diaper. I do not want you in a wet diaper for too long.”  
Steve grumbled in his sleep, “no, don’t wanna,” he whined around his pacifier.  
“Come on, baby,” Thor said, lifting the boy so he was sitting. “We do not want you getting a rash.”  
The boy removed his paci before yelling, “you’re such a mama bear!” with a scoff.  
“Is that how you would prefer to refer to me? As your mama?”  
Steve blushed, “um, mama is more of a name for females.”  
“Ah yes, your Midgardian gender roles. Ridiculous. I do not mind if you want to call me ‘mama.’”  
“Can we, uh, can we talk about this later. Diaper is uncomfy,” Steve said squirming on his bottom.  
“Of course, baby,” Thor said, getting up and going to the closet for what he needed.  
He changed the boy’s diaper quickly and then got up walking to Steve’s dresser to pull out something for him to wear. In one drawer he found a clean pair of sweatpants for the boy and in another he found a grey t-shirt.  
“We ought to get you some more exciting clothes, baby boy. Maybe some fun colors. Not just the grey…” Thor said, “can you dress yourself or need me to do it?”  
Steve pointed silently to the god, popping his pacifier back into his mouth.  
Thor dressed the boy in the clothes and then allowed him to lay back down on the bed.  
“JARVIS? Where can I buy some clothes for young Steven?”  
“If you would like I can pull up a site on the young sir’s StarkPad that you can order some items from,” the AI replied.  
Thor smiled up at the ceiling, “I would appreciate that JARVIS. My boy, do you know where your StarkPad is?”  
The boy looked up at Thor with a hum and pointed to the desk in the corner of his room, “desk!”  
Thor walked over and grabbed the tablet, then climbed back in the bed shifting Steve so he was sat in his lap and they could both see the StarkPad. JARVIS had indeed pulled up a page for them to look at. It had tabs on the side proclaiming categories such as ‘clothing’, ‘toys’, ‘accessories’, and ‘diapers.’  
Steve pointed to the diapers tab, “diapers!”  
“Oh, is this where you get your diapers?” he asked.  
“Mhm,” the boy nodded, chewing on his paci.  
“Shall I order you some more, love?”  
“No, I good,” the boy shook his head.  
Thor patted his head and clicked the ‘clothing’ tab, “these ‘onesies’ are very cute,” he said before adding one to his cart in red and another in blue.  
“That one!” Steve yelled and selected a hooded onesie with a dog’s face on it, ears, and a tail.  
The god laughed, “alright, little one. I agree it is very cute.”  
Thor then went to the ‘toys’ where he added several items that made the boy’s eyes light up, including a large stuffed bunny, a soft rattle shaped like a bottle, some soft blocks with letters on them, and a few bath toys. His boy had gotten very excited over some “bath crayons” so he quickly added those to the cart.  
The god also spotted some adult bottles and added one, as well as a cute Avengers themed dinner set. Thor went into his cart and punched in the information from the card from Anthony.  
He then turned to Steve, “okay baby boy. You ready to talk about what you would prefer to address me as?”  
The boy sucked hard on the pacifier in his mouth and then mumbled around it, “mama?”


End file.
